My Anger is Your Fate
by Snowrosex3
Summary: Oneshot! Amu and Tadase were happy together as a couple. One day after school, she discovers something about him that shatters her. What will happen when her best friend finds out about it? Rated T just to be safe.


Hi guys x) Did you enjoy my two poems? ._. Yeah I know, they were bad, but fear not! This oneshot shall make up for them...I think. o.o Heh, 3 am over here so there might be a few mistakes. Anyways, enjoy! x)

* * *

Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!

That one word repeated, blending rhythmically to the quick throbbing of my heart, the heavy pounding of my feet, and the torrent of tears cascading down my face.

Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!

I had only wanted to see him, to ask him if he wanted to walk home with me. I never thought I would come upon a sight like that. I never thought…I never thought…

I could barely see through the flood of tears that were coming out of my eyes, but I didn't care. I just wanted to run as far away from there as possible. I just wanted to run away from my shattered dream, and wake up on my Cloud 9, finding him smiling at me, looking at me with love in his eyes.

I found myself unable to take in enough air to sustain myself, but I didn't care. My legs were burning, crying for the sweet oxygen that I denied myself vehemently. How could I breathe, knowing that never again will my next sweetly desperate breath come only after we both satiated our mouths with the tastes of each other.

And all the while, that one monotonous word kept repeating in my mind.

Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!

Didn't he say he loved me? Didn't he say he was going to repeat it everyday, for the rest of our lives, for the times to come and to make up for the times when I wasn't in his life?

Or was it all a hollow lie? Just another lie…just another three words thrown carelessly in the air, like a million other words. Just another three words, meaninglessly used to rope in the hearts of young girls and break them when convenient.

Finally, my body gave out. My legs, continuously denied of their source of energy, crumpled beneath me. For a split second, my mind was shrouded in sheer terror, bracing itself for the physical pain that was inevitably waiting.

It never came.

I found myself wrapped in something warm. For a second, embarrassment crept into my cheeks in the form of a faint blush, but my heart took the liberty of throbbing painfully, a reminder of something that I could never forget. Tears, temporarily held back behind my eyes, burst forth once again from the fragile dam of embarrassment.

"Amu-chan. What happened? Why are you crying?" A sweet voice carried those words to my ears.

Why?! There it was again. Why?! Why?! Why?! The same word that deluged my mind with a question that I could not answer.

"Amu-chan…" I felt my face being tipped up. The glaring, afternoon sunlight met my eyes, but I was too exhausted to struggle. I felt something soft brush delicately against my cheeks and eyes, drying the insurmountable amount of wetness that was there.

"N-N-Nadeshiko-chan…" I croaked in a soft voice.

"Amu-chan…" She stroked my hair, running her small fingers gracefully through my tangled tresses. "Amu-chan," she repeated. "What's wrong?"

Words simply tumbled out of my mouth. "Nadeshiko-chan…I saw…I saw…" I took a ragged breath. "I saw my boyfriend kissing Saaya. I saw Tadase-kun kissing Saaya."

* * *

I walked away from the school, carrying Amu in my arms, bridal style. The sun set slowly behind us, its orange glow reminding me of one of those clichéd, tragic, romance film endings.

As I walked, I grew angrier and angrier. Not many things could set me off like this, but the few words that Amu just said nearly made me explode. The anger inside of me swirled viciously, burning and hissing, looking for a way out.

"_Not yet,"_ I thought to myself. Not yet. But I knew the perfect time to set it off.

I looked down at Amu. She had fallen unconscious shortly after she related to me what had happened. There was no doubt that the amount of physical and emotional punishment that had befallen her was enormous, no unsurpassable, in volume. She needed rest and she needed someone to be there for her when she wakes.

Her breathing had become normal again, the rising and falling of her chest smoothly falling in step with the slower beating of her heart. Tears continued to leak out of her eyes, but at least they no longer showered her soft face with salty wetness. My eyes softened as I found myself calming down while watching her rest.

Soon enough, I had reached the Fujisaki household, my home. Unable to open the gate with Amu in my arms, I settled for ungracefully pushing the doorbell with my forehead. After a few seconds of impatient standing, the wooden door opened.

"Nadeshiko-sama!" It was my old auntie, the one that would take care of me when I was little. "Where have you been? The mist—"

I cut her off, motioning quickly at the sleeping girl in my arms. I felt my anger starting to boil again. I needed to finish this quick. I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Please take Amu-chan and put her in my room. Change her out, wash her face, fit her in an outfit, and let her rest. Be gentle and don't wake her up."

I had calculated that I would be able to take care of my unfinished business and come back in time for Amu-chan to wake up. "But Nadeshiko-sama, the mistress—"

I cut her off once again. "Auntie, tell mama I have something I need to take care of." I never intended to, but I felt myself glaring at the old lady. My anger was slowly taking control of my motor controls. I needed to go now!

My old auntie seemed to understand now. She quickly took Amu from my arms and rushed inside. I allowed myself a small smile and closed the front gate. I would have to apologize to my auntie after this. She did not deserve to be a victim of my rage.

I ran down the street in the direction of the academy. Despite Amu's tough, "cool n' spicy" outer shell, she was actually a very fragile and emotional girl underneath. I gritted my teeth. I knew this…I wanted to watch her, protect her. I allowed her to get close to him because I trusted him to care for her. I was a fool. I was a fool to leave her in his hands, to let him play with her to his heart's desire.

I allowed my anger to consume me.

* * *

The school was cast in a shade of orange as the sun sank lower and lower. Despite it all, the Royal Garden retained its majesty, its glass panes catching the rays just perfectly. In one bush, Miki was engrossed in her new painting of the Royal Garden.

Tadase walked up to the door of the Royal Garden. He shook his head. Being forgetful was so un-king-like. However, before he reached the door, he heard a sweet voice call his name. "Tadase-kun!"

He turned around to see a beautiful girl with a purple ponytail. His queen. He walked up to her, whatever he forgot temporarily forgotten.

"Fujisaki-san. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you had dance lessons at this hour," he asked her in his usual polite tone.

She laughed softly, her musical voice filling the air blissfully. "I convinced my mother to give me the day off. In fact, I wish to spend some time with you, if you don't mind?" She smiled at him.

His heart jumped. His queen wanted to spend time with him? He looked over Nadeshiko for a second. In the soft light of the setting sun, she looked like an angel, twenty…no, fifty…no, a hundred times more beautiful than Saaya. He smiled back. This was an opportunity.

"Sure. Let's take a walk then, shall we?" he asked. Nadeshiko nodded in agreement and they walked off, leaving his forgotten bag in the confines of the Royal Garden.

* * *

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Tadase didn't mind. He was just content to enjoy the presence of his queen.

"Tadase-kun?"

He turned to look at Nadeshiko. "Yes, Fujisaki-san?"

"How's Amu-chan?"

His heart stopped. With forced efforts, he managed to keep a smile plastered on his face. If there was one person that he did not want finding out that he had been cheating on Amu, it was Nadeshiko.

"She's fine, Fujisaki-san. We've been really happy together," he replied, pleased that he was able to keep a stutter from his voice.

Nadeshiko smiled again. His breath caught his throat. She looked beautiful, but something about the smile unnerved him. Suddenly, he noticed a flower pin in her hair. _A Chara-change?!_

A naginata appeared in her hands. An aura of fire slowly encircled her being. "Tadase…" He winced nervously as he heard his name said without an honorific. "You're lying to me." He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off when he found himself staring at the point of Nadeshiko's very sharp naginata. "I just found Amu sobbing her eyes out…" She paused and looked up. Tadase found himself staring into eyes of burning rage. He felt his knees weaken. Only Kiseki's presence made it so that he didn't collapse to the ground right there and then. But what he heard next stopped his heart.

"She saw you and Saaya kissing," Nadeshiko said in a low, menacing voice.

Tadase laughed nervously. "Nadeshiko-san, I-I can explain." He was cut off again when her naginata flashed by his left ear.

"First name terms already? So Tadase-_chan­_, does this mean you're dumping both Amu and Saaya for me? Or will you continue cheating on them? Hmmm?" Nadeshiko leaned in close, her blazing eyes piercing through his jittering pink ones.

"I-I-I…I can explain, Fujisaki-san. Just give m—" His heart sank and he began to tremble as he was interrupted yet again. In jeopardy of losing both his ears, he decided to shut his mouth.

* * *

"Tadase! Stand up and be strong like the king you are!" Kiseki yelled a short distance away. The little chara was about to fly directly up to Tadase when he felt something tap his shoulder. The kingly chara whipped around to see Temari smiling softly at him.

"What do you want, commoner?" he boomed in a kingly voice.

"Oh," she giggled. "Just your head, my _king_." With extra emphasis on the last word, Temari quickly whipped out a scythe. A blazing aura of flames surrounded her.

Kiseki began feeling nervous once he saw the flames. He was in hysterics when he noticed the huge scythe in Temari's hands. "Wh-wh-what is that monstrosity?" he stuttered in fear.

"Oh, this?" Temari laughed maniacally. "In western folklore, the Grim Reaper, the one who comes at night to claim people's lives, carries this. It completely clashes with my kimono…but I'll let it pass just this once."

Kiseki didn't need to hear anymore. He bolted as fast as he could. A raging Temari was hot on his tails, swinging her beast of a scythe viciously through the air.

* * *

Tadase watched them fly out of sight with not a sinking, but a drowning heart.

He looked back at Nadeshiko. Her naginata, which was still pointed at him, somehow seemed sharper and more dangerous. There wasn't even an aura around her anymore. Instead, waves of fiery flames seemed to radiate from her. He backed away, completely fearful for his life now.

"Nadeshiko. I can explain. Please, let me explain," he cried out desperately to her.

"Tadase…" she growled in a low voice. Impossibly, the flames around her grew larger and larger. They swirled around her furiously, as if the mere existence of his fear angered them. She pointed her naginata at him. Her eyes can no longer be considered eyes. They were blazing infernos. Her mouth, shockingly, was set in a demonic grin, one that would be a thousand times more effective than Medusa's gaze in turning the devil into stone. She took another step forward.

Tadase's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Tadase..!" she growled again, more menacingly demonic this time, if possible. She took another step forward.

Tadase was paralyzed with fear. He could only watch Nadeshiko approach him and decide his final fate.

"TADASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, how was it? I was actually a bit angry when I wrote this, so I guess the turn-out isn't that surprising. I love Nadeshiko's chara-change. You would never expect it from her. The first time she chara-changed, I nearly fell off my chair from laughter. So for this I just took a scene that I loved and modified it =D Yes, I know that some things in here don't really fit with the main storyline, but I modified it to fit my own needs. xD

I'm not forcing you guys to review *takes out sniper rifle* but reviewing makes the world go round. =D


End file.
